Conversations
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Ever wonder what a conversation between our favorite couple would be like when they’re official and out in the public doing PDA and more? Well, here’s a sampler and a pretty long one in my opinion. [SasuNaru]


**Title: **Conversations

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Rating: **R for implications and language

**Summary: **Ever wonder what a conversation between our favorite couple would be like when they're official and out in the public doing PDA (and more)? Well, here's a sampler and a pretty long one in my opinion.

**A/N: **The dialogues below were wreaking havoc in my head and if I didn't write them down, I'd suffer a mental breakdown. You don't want that now, do you? Descriptions of scenes were deliberately extracted for you to develop and enhance your own wild and creative imagination.

**Warning: **Acc. to my brain, this is a crappy and implicative piece of sap done under thirty minutes. It's supposed to be like that anyway. I just want to warn you though because I love you so much and I don't want my work to be the cause of any brain damage out there. OK, so I'll shut up now.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Konoha and two of Konoha's best shinobis were walking under the heat of the early sun as they headed towards the Hokage Tower.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What is it dobe?"

"Er…um…"

"If you have nothing to say don't disturb me."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot?"

"Obviously you, who else."

"Why you…!"

"Manners Uzumaki. You don't want to get additional attention now, do you?"

"Really…teme…I swear I'll beat the crap out of you when we get home."

"Hn… I look forward to that… You're blushing."

"Pervert…"

"…"

"…"

"Are you falling silent already? You get easily subdued these days."

"And you're pretty talkative today Sasuke-_kun_."

"Tsk. Stop mocking me and drop the 'kun'. You sound just like Sakura."

"Sakura huh…Somehow, I miss her you know. Wonder how she is now…Anyway, what an improvement! You're not even denying the fact that you're talkative."

"Why, got a problem with that?"

"Kinda."

"Want me to shut up?"

"…hmm…not really."

"Good."

"You sure changed a lot."

"Why, you want your ice prince back?"

"Well, if this means getting your stability back…"

"What the—?!"

"Kidding Sasuke…Kidding…The current Sasuke's fine."

"Tch."

"Sasuke?"

"…"

"Oi…"

"What again?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"What?!"

"W-Well…This is so s-sudden after all…Tsunade-baba might…well…"

"Hey dobe. You agreed to this. You're not telling me you're suddenly backing-out now, are you? We just need to tell her about us and she just needs to accept that fact."

"W-Well Sasuke…It's j-just that…What if she doesn't accept it?!"

"Tch. Naruto, don't you go regretting this now. No. I'll make sure she does."

"I'm… I'm not regretting! I'm just…nervous because come on now! This isn't normal you knowww! We're both guys for Christ's sake! And I was sure I'm straight…"

_Straight huh… _"So? What's normal with us shinobis anyway?"

"I don't know…you can even say that nothing's normal…but… This--This is…It's…It's embarrassing!"

"You care about what other people think?"

"Not exactly but Tsunade—"

"Stop thinking about her. I'm starting to get jealous."

"…?!?! I didn't know you've got a weird sense of humor Sasuke."

"I'm serious Naruto. Tch. You're starting to become pretty annoying, do you know that?"

"Well sorry for sticking up for you till now! And sorry for worrying!"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto?"

"What!"

"Do you regret it…do you regret…us?"

"…"

"Naruto, stop fuming. I'm asking you, do you regret it? This is getting repetitive and it's giving me a headache. Look here, I know…after five months…It's still early, so it's fine with me if you don't want to. I'm not forcing you into this if—"

"…"

"…"

"Happy Sasuke?"

"…"

"Jerk."

"And I thought you found this embarrassing…"

"Just shut up Uchiha Sasuke and let's get on with it."

"You're contradictory, did you know that?"

"Whatever… Stop smirking like a maniac! We're going to get through this. I'm not doing anything I don't want ok? It was my decision. Fine, I'll heed your request and stop worrying about the old hag's reaction. Really…"

"…"

"Sasuke? Why are you stopping? We're almost there."

"…"

"You're laughing at me silently, aren't you!"

"Ahaha…"

"Fuck it! Oh shit! Sasuke's laughing! It's the end of the wooorld!"

"Let me hug you."

"Acck..! What the--?! Sasuke! Don't go mushy so suddenly!! This is public! PUBLIC!"

"Who cares? You kissed me back there anyway. Besides, we're the only ones walking around here at this time of the day…"

"Still!! It was dark down there. But here…It's risky…! Risky! Sasuke!!"

"Naruto, you idiot, we've been holding hands for over an hour anyway. No one saw us."

"B-But…self-preservation Sasuke…"

"I don't need that. I like that blush. Anyway, I thought we're official and doesn't 'official' usually grant permission for PDA—?"

"Shh…! Not so loud Sasuke!!"

"You're acting like a girl… Show me the tough Naruto I fell in love with… We're officially together now so let me hug you."

"Who's acting like a girl?!…Arrgh…Yeah! But, b-but can't it wait until we get to Tsunade-baba?! Can you stop harassing me now please?! _Ah_…"

"No."

"Arrgh!"

"You're so cute didn't you know that?"

"Stop screwing my mind Uchiha!!!"

"I'll screw you instead then Uzumaki…"

"Oh no—hey! Wait!...HEY! SASUKE BASTARD NOT HEEERE!!!"

"…Naruto… You're so ticklish even during the day…?"

"Heyyy! Cut it out you perv!! I said not heeere…_Oh no…ah_…Stop it… S-Sasuke…_god_…"

"You like it, I know you do."

"Yeah yeah but here's in-inappropri—_ohhh_—ate Sasuke!!!"

"…"

"Ah! Oh my God…"

"…Focus Naruto… You always lose concentration…"

"S-Sasuke! There's a bunch of kids coming over…"

"Lame Naruto…"

"_Ah_—no! I'm not…I'm not kidding…!"

"…"

"Sasuke?"

"Tch. Brats."

"Oi! Watch it! Ahhh!! Stupid Sasuke, at this rate we won't even get to Tsunade-baba!!!"

"It's ok Naruto. It's still early, and Hokage-sama can wait for us…hmm…you smell like strawberries Naruto…unusual…"

"Jerk, the wall's filthy!..._Ah_—Sasuke…stop…stop touching…places…"

"Since when did you start concerning yourself about decency?"

"This jacket's new! I just bought it! I don't want—_ah_—unwanted stains getting on—_fuck_—it Sasuke…"

"You saying something…_Naruto…_?"

"I…said…_ah…_stop saying my name like that…it's…it's—_oh fucking shit—ah—_"

"You're too noisy Naruto…let's just keep that tongue busy for a while now…"

"Sasuke! I'm…I'm…mppf—"

"…"

"…"

"Almost there _Naruto_?"

"B-Bastard…_ahhh_…you'll be doing the—_oh gods_—laundry t-tonight…_gods you're so good…_"

"Whatever dobe… you falling for me again?"

"S-Stop it… S-Sasuke…you stuck-up a-arrogant…_shit…_b—bastard…_ahh…Sasuke…SASUKE!!!_"

"_Naruto…hn…" Still manage to throw insults although you're in ecstacy… wonderful… _

"…"

"…"

"…"

"I want payment."

"What for?"

"Laundry."

"No way!!! I've had enough sex for one day, you pervert! When we woke up, when we were in the bathroom, when we—"

"I'll treat you ramen whole day today."

"No. Don't wanna."

"Every day this week."

"Nope. Not relenting."

"Every day for two weeks."

"Still no."

"…We're leaving."

"Two weeks would be great!"

"Dobe…"

"Ahehe…"

"Tonight then…"

"Arrgh…Sasuke, please? I'm really tiiiired!!!"

"No. A deal's a deal. You get your two weeks of ramen and I get you for the whole night. It's even more than fair for me…And don't push your luck with those puppy eyes. They're not going to work."

"You're the greatest jerk in the whole world Uchiha Sasuke."

"You fell for me still."

"Jerk. Stop laughing. You sound so un-Sasuke."

"Stop whining. You sound like a girl."

"I'm not whining."

"Whatever."

"…"

"…"

"Hey Sasuke."

"What?"

"Are we still going?"

"Of course."

"…"

"What dobe?"

"YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO GO THERE IN THIS STATE?!"

"…she won't notice."

"WHAT?! YOU REALLY THINK SHE WON'T SEE THIS STAIN--!"

"Fine fine…Stop shouting, you're giving me a headache. We're going home."

"…bastard…"

"…ungrateful little bitch…"

"What did you say?!"

"I said I love you."

"…liar."

"Why are you blushing?"

"Nothing." _I heard that though and oh, am I so going to punish you for that… bitch huh… _

"Now you're grinning like a maniac…"

"Come on! Let's hurry home. You buy me ramen after we clean up!"

"…"

"Let's go Sasuke! Stop sighing and move your feet!"

"I think I'm not going to last like this…"

"I'm here ok? I'll kick your ass every now and then to make you last!"

"Here comes the energy again…"

"Stop complaining! You'll get wrinkles."

"…"

"Ahaha…"

"I've fallen in love with a loud-mouthed mentally unstable childish blonde. Oh shit, what will my ancestors say?"

"And I'm a guy too… You'll be twitching in your grave Uchiha Sasuke…"

"You're a sadist."

"You are too."

"We fit together right?"

"…"

"Stop smiling and give me a straight answer for once."

"Yeah. You could say that Naruto… You could say that."

**-END**

**

* * *

****A/N: **I didn't know where to end so I decided to stop here before everything gets so fluffy and mushy again and they might end up having sex on the way home again…O.O Review guys! That's the only thing that keeps me writing these days... 


End file.
